An Adventure in Berk
by TornadoDog33
Summary: When Sherlock and Watson's plane crashes over Dragons Edge, they are pulled into an adventure with Dragon Riders, Dragon Hunters, and dragons. A whole lot of dragons.
1. The Beginning

**Hello,** **everyone! This is my first story that I am creating and submitting on ! Hurray! I will be making this story a crossover between Sherlock and HTTYD. To clarify, this story takes place during Dragons: Race To The Edge.**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or HTTYD. If I did, then I wouldn't be living in a rented-out 2-story house in the suburbs. I would be living in a mansion. So don't bring this up in the reviews._**

 **Note: This story is told from Watson's perspective unless otherwise said.**

It was a hot summer day, and I was at the airport waiting for Sherlock.

I had decided to go on a vacation and take Sherlock along because he really needed it. I mean, with the constant not sleeping and working and life-threatening run-ins with Moriarty and just utter all-around chaos, I'm really surprised I hadn't thought of it earlier. Of course, Sherlock protested, saying that "vacations are dull," and "you never know when a case might come up," and throwing a tantrum at the idea. But after I threatened to punch him out and take him forcefully, he shut up like a clam. Of course, he didn't want to be punched by me again. So here I am, waiting for him to catch up with me at our flight's terminal. As usual, I brought my revolver (The guard had allowed me to bring the gun when I said I was going with Sherlock Holmes because he understood how crazy things can get around him) and my medical things. Now hopefully Holmes had stayed out of trouble. I threatened to ask Mycroft to kidnap him if he didn't.

"Well, here I am," Holmes said when he (finally!) got to the terminal.

"What took you so long? Did you stay out of trouble like I asked?"

"Well... I did deduce that the guard that checked us and our carry-ons just had a divorce."

"HOLMES! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT KEEPING YOUR DEDUCTIONS TO YOURSELF?!"

"It isn't my fault that he had a divorce! And I don't see why he had to have me stripped and go through an extensive security check!"

"Oh great. You revealed a fact from his private life to at least A HUNDRED PEOPLE, and you say you don't see why he gave you an extensive security check?!"

"But..."

"You know what, Holmes?" I said. "You keep silent for the flight, and I won't punch you in the face when we reach our destination, okay?"

"But..."

 _"Okay?"_

*sigh* "Fine."

"Good." We went on the plane when they started calling, and pretty soon we were up in the air. I had flown with this airline before, so I knew what to expect. I had gotten a window seat while Holmes had got a middle seat (last time he had an aisle seat, a riot erupted on the plane). When they gave us the interactive entertainment pads, I went to the movies section.

"Hey, Holmes! They have this movie called _How To Train Your Dragon_! Do you want to watch it with me?"

A grunt was all the response I got. "Well, okay then. Have it your way." Then I turned on the movie.

A sudden jolt woke me from my slumber.

People were screaming, the attendants were rushing back and forth, the plane was shaking like there was an explosion (there wasn't one yet, thank God). Stopping one, I asked what was going on.

"We're going down!" she said in an agitated voice.

I woke up Holmes, who was (surprisingly) also sleeping, told him what was going on, and then he went into action.

"Attendant! My name is Sherlock Holmes. Get everybody to the back of the plane!"

The attendant, awed by the name, suddenly got all the other attendants together, and soon, everybody had found a seat as far back as they could, me and Sherlock included.

All of a sudden, the pilot started speaking.

"Hello. This is your captain speaking. Please buckle up, for we are heading for a crash."

 _BOOM!_

Everybody got jolted around as the plane crashed. Me and Sherlock were loosed from our restraints and sent flying forward into some chairs.

 _BOOM!_

Chairs were uprooted from the ground and sent flying.

 _CRASH!_

The glass broke, chairs and bodies were flying, Sherlock and I included. Screams of "O God, help us!" "I don't wanna die!" "Help!", and somebody chanting the _Dies Irae_ ("A priest," Sherlock later told me) were heard. I was tossed around. Then everything went dark.

When I came to, everything was a mess. The plane had stopped shaking, but it looked like a tornado had hit it. Moans were heard coming from every corner of the plane. I checked if I still had my revolver. Good. I still had it. Then I looked for my medical bag. It was still in one piece, but I couldn't say the same thing for some of the other carry-ons. I found that Sherlock was awake, and together, we helped the people that were still alive, Sherlock bringing the injured, I fixing them.

Soon, we went outside. I took a chance to take in my surroundings. Woods, woods, and more woods. We helped the survivors get out of the plane, some of whom were the co-pilot (apparently the pilot died during the crash) and some of the attendants, along with the passengers. Then when we found a clearing, we had a burial for those who died in the crash. It still brings a tear to my eye today, thinking of the families of those dead, who would never see their family members again. Or those heroic attendants, who risked their lives in saving those who had they not brought the passengers to the back, might have had a lot more making the journey with them.

Soon, we began hunting for any kind of civilization. After a few hours, we ended up in a field. And what I saw next just took my breath away.

It was a fort, with bridges and zip lines interconnecting each section.

And on the premises of the fort, there were dragons.


	2. Hiccup and the Plane

**Hey, everybody! I want to thank you for the reviews and favorites/followings. I honestly did not expect this quick of a response. Thank you very much!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or HTTYD.**_

 **This chapter is told from the POV of Hiccup and takes place at about the same time as the last part of Chapter 1, and goes a bit after that.**

I was just about to go on another routine flight with Astrid when I heard Fishlegs screaming.

"Big metal bird… trail of smoke…" *scream*

He was running to where we were, and he _really_ looked scared.

"The wrath of the gods are upon us!" *scream*

"Calm down, Fishlegs," I said. "Take a deep breath. There you go. Now, tell me what happened."

"I was doing my monthly count of the dragons, when, just as I was looking for our Triple Stryke to include him into the count, well… you can go see for yourself. I tell you, the wrath of the gods is upon us!"

He was about to go into another panic attack. "Fishlegs," I said, trying to calm him down. "Fishlegs, calm down. Calm down, Fishlegs. FISHLEGS!" Fishlegs suddenly stopped panicking. Apparently, my father's way of calming people down, however counterintuitive it may seem, actually works. Huh.

"Fishlegs, we'll go up there and check out what you saw, OK?"

"Fine." I mounted Toothless, and Astrid mounted Stormfly. Fishlegs also mounted Toothless, because, apparently, Meatlug got just as scared as he did after seeing what they saw.

And I don't blame them. Just moments after we got up in the air, we saw it.

"O my Thor… what is _that?!"_ I heard Astrid say.

It was a large cylindrical-like object, smoothly pointed at one end and tapered and bent up at the other, with what looked like holes punched in it, and, at the end, sticking out of the tail, what looked like two wings with two slits in each of them. In the center of the cylindrical object were two _larger_ wings, bent backward near the end, with what looked like a smooth, hollow cone, with metal covering the edges of the flat side, with what looked like blades inside.

And it was spewing smoke.

"Is this what you saw?" I said.

Fishlegs nodded.

"Well, whatever it is," Astrid said, "it's going to crash into _our_ island!"

"And there is nothing we can do about it!" Fishlegs said. "It is moving too fast, and it is too heavy for our dragons to even slow it down! The only thing we _can_ do is move any dragons out of the way!"

"Uh, Fishlegs?" I said, pointing to the thing. "I think it might be too late to do even that."

The thing got closer to the ground as we spoke, and now it hit the ground, bouncing twice before crashing, spinning and taking out an acre of trees before it stopped.

"Well? What say we go explore?"

In a minute, we were exploring the thing.

"Hiccup?" Fishlegs said, calling me over. "The outside is made of a metal I've never seen before. And look," holding up a clear, flat, solid substance, "it's glass. I found it over the holes. And you might want to look inside."

I looked inside. "My Thor… there are _people_ inside!"

Bodies and chairs were sprawled all over the place. Glass covered pretty much everything.

"I'm going inside."

"You can't do that!" Fishlegs said. " There is glass and fabric all over the place! You could trip over somebody and end up like one of them!"

"I'll be careful. And, besides, I think I see Astrid in there."

It was true. When I went to one of the doors that went inside, Astrid came out of the thing (the door was open). She was pretty shaken up.

"I'm heading back to the base. What I saw in there, I'm not going to forget." *shudder*

She then whistled. A screech told her that Stormfly was coming. Getting on her dragon, she flew away.

I then went inside. It was like walking into another world. Just like Fishlegs had said, there was glass and fabric all over the place. Everybody inside was either unconscious or dead. And the faint smell of blood proved my point. The inside of the thing was dark, but it looked like it had some strange lighting system. And there were wires (I think) hanging from above where the chairs should be (apparently). Also, there were small rooms in the plane called "lavatories" (from what I could make out from the inscription of the doors, it was quite different from our style of writing), and inside the rooms were some apparatuses. I twisted the knobs one one of the apparatuses, and out gushed water! Running water! Not even I could have thought of that! My guess is that these "lavatories" were where those people… *ahem* did their business.

But before I could explore the thing further, some of the people started to move. Needless to say, I got out of there as fast as I could. Whistling for Toothless, I called out to Fishlegs,

"The people inside are starting to wake up! Let's get out of here!"

Back at the base, me and the other Dragon Riders (except for Fishlegs, who had gone to check on his dragon) were sitting around the table that had served for so long as our meeting (and dining) place, discussing the recent turn of events on the Edge.

"Could it be the Dragon Hunters?" Heather asked.

"No. The technology we found is too advanced for even them," I responded. "Although it could have been shot down somehow."

"Maybe it's a dragon," Tuffnut reasoned. He wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Nope. The thing isn't even alive," Astrid responded. "Where did you even get such a stupid idea anyway?"

"Well…"

Our discussion was interrupted by a set of screams by Fishlegs.

"Intruders! _Intruders!_ " *scream*

 **Sorry for taking so long to make this chapter. John is going to be narrating again next chapter.**

 **Please review and favorite/follow!**


	3. First Contact

**Hello, everyone! Thanks again for all the nice reviews and favorites/followings! It is this that keeps me going!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or HTTYD.**_

 **This chapter continues from chapter 1 and starts at about the same time as when the Dragon Riders are discussing the plane in chapter 2. Watson will be narrating again this chapter.**

I will never forget that sight. I had been sent ahead by the group to scout ahead, and, taking my luggage (along with our carry-ons, our checked-in luggage had been passed around to us), I came upon the sight that beheld me now. Needless to say, I was both stunned and amazed. I never actually thought that I would actually see an actual dragon!

"A rather primitive people," a familiar voice said behind me. "Very innovative, though. My guess is that this base was made about 1 or 2 years ago, by Vikings."

"Sherlock! You scared me! Why did you come up here? And how did you find all that out?"

"First of all, your gaping at something wasn't helping much, so I was sent to check on you. Second, the base is made out of wood, but some areas are made out of metal, and the buildings are made in a way not normal to regular primitive people. And see those paintings there? On the door of what looks like a stable? These paintings are in the Viking style. So there."

"Sherlock, sometimes you surprise even me. And how did you find out about how long ago this 'base' (if it is a base) was built?"

"Some small details in the building material. I'll explain to you later."

"And the dragons? What do you think of them?"

This was the first time Sherlock had noticed them. "Fascinating," was all he said, although I could see in his face that he was shocked.

We then returned to the group and told them what we found. At the mention of the word "dragons", we heard a few gasps from the group.

"Well," the co-pilot (who was voted to be the leader of the group) said, "this is certainly an interesting discovery. Who here will explore it?"

"I will," I heard myself saying. "My experience in the army and my recent scouting expedition would make me a good candidate." Inside, I was thinking, "What the heck are you doing, John?! You don't know what you're getting into!" And I wasn't. Had I known, I would never have volunteered.

"I will also," I heard Sherlock saying. "My experience as a consulting detective has brought me face-to-face with many dangers, and I wish to make first contact with the inhabitants."

"Ok then," said the co-pilot. "Anybody else?"

Nobody else volunteered.

"Okay then."

Soon, Sherlock and I were on our way.

The base was indeed made out of mostly wood, but in some places (like the aforementioned stable door), it was made out of a metal stronger and more durable than I had ever seen. There was no electricity, unsurprisingly, but I could relate more to the base than I had expected. Soon, we came upon somebody.

He was a stocky, big boy, strong, in his late teens, with blonde hair and a Viking helmet, wearing a thick leather sleeveless shirt that went almost all the way to his feet, with a pouch in the middle. He also had leather shoes with wool on the inside, and what we could see of his pants was some green cloth.

Sherlock was the first to speak. "Excuse me, could you tell us where we are?"

The boy took off screaming, ironically. "Intruders! Intruders!" *scream*

Before we could get out of there, the boy had attracted the rest of his gang, and they had us surrounded.

They were all in their late teens, and, judging by what they were carrying, it was best not to move.

Some of them were carrying weapons.

"Who are you, and where did you come from?" said the boy who was apparently their leader, a rather thin boy who had lost a foot somewhere, and now had a metal one in place of it.

"A very nice predicament you got us into, Sherlock!" I said. "How do you think we're going to get out of this?"

"Watch me," Sherlock responded.

Then he turned to the leader. "You are a chief's son, the runt of the family, who lost a leg in a battle with a dragon, and was also instrumental in the reconciliation of humans with dragons. Furthermore, you are attracted to one of the members in your group," turning to a teenage girl in light blue, "who returns an affection for you. Furthermore, you, young lady," talking to the girl, "are a fighter, willing to protect the ones you love, even if it means killing somebody. And you," turning to another boy, rather short, but with a mean face, " are another fighter, but not the brightest of men, who was in love with aforementioned girl, but whose love was spurned, so you have relaxed your affections for the girl, and are just starting to turn to somebody else. And you two," turning to a boy and girl next to each other, "are a set of twins, always fighting, and, might I say, the village clowns of the group, and also not very bright. And you, " turning to the boy we first met, "are the village nerd, rather strong, but not willing to use that strength, instead preferring to use your brain, and running away from any danger that might confront you. And you," turning to a black haired girl with some kind of silvery armor on her shoulders, "are running away from a hard life of looting ships and dealing with a deranged brother who had an epiphany, now dead. You are the daughter of another chief, also dead, and you did not find this out until recently."

When he was done, everybody who was surrounding us had gone pale, with their jaws dropping, and they dropped their instruments, as if on cue.

"H-h-how… how did you figure all this out?" said the leader when he went out of shock.

"I'll explain later. My name is Sherlock Holmes, and this is my friend and partner, Dr. John H. Watson."

"And my name is Hiccup Haddock III, and this is Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and Heather," he said, introducing each person as he named them.

Suddenly, we were interrupted by screams coming from our group.

 **Sorry I took so long to update. I have just been on vacation with my mom, and my mom didn't allow me to take my computer. And there is school and wrestling. So, again, sorry.**

 **What do you think is going to happen next?**

 **Please review and favorite/follow! Thanks!**


	4. Enter the Dragons!

**Hey, everyone! I am so sorry I took such a long time. So many things have been happening that I just haven't had the time to continue this story. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! And special thanks to everyone who viewed, favorited, and/or followed the story! I never expected the story to become this popular!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own…**_

 _ **Sherlock: Can I do the disclaimer?**_

 _ **Me:**_ __ _ **! HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET IN HERE?! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE ON DRAGON'S EDGE?**_

 _ **Sherlock: No time to explain. Can I PLEEEEEEASE do the disclaimer?**_

 _ **Me: But…**_

 _ **Sherlock: PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE? *makes begging eyes***_

 _ **Me: Fine.**_

 _ **Sherlock: Me and my friend John Watson, along with any characters that appear during the course of the story that comes from the TV show "Sherlock", are owned by BBC One, an offshoot of BBC. GOD SAVE THE QUEEN!**_

 _ **Me: *whispering* THIS IS AMERICA, FOOL! DON'T GET THE BOTH OF US ARRESTED!**_

 _ **Sherlock: Furthermore, Hiccup, his friends, and any characters that come from the "How to Train Your Dragon" franchise ae owned by Dreamworks.**_

 _ **Me: And any characters created by me are owned by me, and me only. And if you dispute that, *grabs two double lightsabers and ignites them* I'll get you. *maniacal laugh***_

 _ **Sherlock: LIGHTSABERS?!**_ __ _ **WHERE IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET THOSE?!**_

 _ **Me: I'm a Star Trek/Star Wars fan. And aren't you supposed to be more stoic?**_

 _ **Sherlock: I'm a man of many faces. Not even John knows this.**_

 _ **Me: Ok. NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I USE THE FORCE ON YOU! *pushes Sherlock out the door***_

 _ **My Mom: Robert, is everything okay? I heard something.**_

 _ **Me: Yes, everything's okay. Just some unexpected visitor.**_

 _ **My Mom: Unexpected visitor? What do you mean?**_

 _ **Me: *sigh* Let's just get on with the story…**_

When I heard the screams, I raced up the hill that bordered the base in the back to see what was going on, with Sherlock and our newfound friend Hiccup following me. And what I saw next, I will never forget.

Everybody was backing away from something, a look of pure fear on their faces. Screams of "I don't wanna die!" "God help us!" "OMG, what is that?!" were heard. Everybody was picking up something to use as a weapon. And looking up at what our group was looking at, I saw that what I saw was going to make things a million times worse.

There were dragons emerging from the woods and hunting our group!

"Uh oh," I heard myself say.

"Uh-oh indeed," Sherlock said. "Even I'm at a loss at what to do."

Without me even knowing it, I had reached for my gun and was just raising it up to shooting position. But before I could even bring the gun up to eye level, I suddenly heard a voice coming from Hiccup.

"Toothless!"

All of a sudden, this big black dragon, with short legs, an extremely wide wingspan, and very streamlined, suddenly came out of nowhere and flew over my head, making me fall and drop my gun. The dragon landed between our group and the dragons, facing the dragons, and let out a series of roars so loud I had to cover my ears.

And this scared the other dragons away.

After all this happened, everybody was quite scared. No doubt, the recent events that transpired had quite scared the heck out of them, and they were picking up something to use as a weapon and backing away from this new dragon like it was going to hunt them.

Then Hiccup ran through the middle of the crowd to this dragon.

"It's OK," he said. "He's not going to hurt you. He was just protecting you. His name is Toothless."

At this, "Toothless" let out one of the gummiest smiles I had ever seen, which made a few people flinch. Then one of the attendants spoke up.

"Hey, wait a minute… if that dragon is Toothless, then you're Hiccup, and, considering all this forest and untamed nature, then we're on…oh no… WE'RE ON DRAGON'S EDGE IN THE HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON UNIVERSE! WE'RE ALL DOOMED!" she screamed.

At this, everybody took up screaming again. "How will we ever get back?" "We'll never see our families again!" "WHY, GOD, WHY? ARE YOU EVEN AROUND?" "I wanna go home." (the last coming from a little girl crying into her mama's leg).

"Calm down, everybody," Hiccup was saying. "Everybody, calm down. CALM DOWN!" Everybody went silent except the little girl, who was still crying into her mama's leg.

"Ok, I know what you're experiencing is new and unusual. I am frankly surprised that you knew my name. But, for now, we have to make the best out of our circumstances. I am willing to welcome you to the Eye of Dragons Edge until somebody from wherever you're from finds you. But, right now, it's your choice: either stay out here and run the risk of being hunted again or come to the base with me, where you'll be safer than out here."

The crowd discussed the situation for a few minutes, then our leader spoke up.

"Very well. We'll come with you to this base."

 **Hiccup's POV**

After all the events my friend Watson described, I led these people to our base. Needless to say, the other Dragon Riders were not exactly happy.

"Hiccup! ARE YOU CRAZY?" said Snotlout after he recovered from his shock. "You can't just be bringing them in like their one of your own! We don't even know them!"

"Well, what choice did I have?" I replied. "It was either leave them to be food for the wild dragons or protect them by inviting them in!"

"Still," Astrid said, "there isn't enough space to fit them all. And (I hate to say it) Snotlout's right. We don't know these people. Who knows what might happen?"

"Oh come on, Astrid," I said. "You were there with me. You yourself saw these people dead or unconscious, cuts all over their body, with glass and fabric all over them. These people just want somewhere to stay so they don't go through any more trauma than they already went through. We'll find space for them. There aren't that many people."

"Are there?" asked Fishlegs. " According to my calculations, we could barely squeeze all of them into the training dome."

"Do we really need to? I mean, I'm sure we could find other places for some of the people."

"Yeah, like the boar pit," Tuffnut suggested.

"Seriously?" Astrid said. "The boar pit?"

"Yeah. They can share rooms with the boars."

"Do you even know what you're saying?"

"No," to which Astrid rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Anyway," I continued, "how about we discuss this tonight? Then we'll have some of the other people with us, and we can discuss this more fully, okay?"

"Fine," they all responded. Then I took off after Sherlock and Watson.

 **Yes, yes, I know. The story is a bit shorter than the others. But, as I've said, so many things have been happening that I couldn't continue this story until now. (And again, sorry for the long wait.)**

 **What dod you think is going to happen next?**

 **Please review, and favorite/follow!**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
